1. Field of Industrial Application
This invention relates to an antibody against haemagglutinin of human influenza A virus, a polypeptide containing an antigen site recognized by the antibody, and a gene coding for said polypeptide.
2. Prior Art
There are three types (A, B and C) of influenza viruses and the worldwide prevalence of influenza costing a large number of deaths is caused by human influenza A virus.
Influenza A virus is further classified into various subtypes depending on the antigenicities of haemagglutinin (hereinafter referred to simply as HA) and neuraminidase (hereinafter referred to simply as NA) which are viral surface proteins. There have been known so far three subtypes of human influenza A viruses, namely, the H1N1, H2N2 and H3N2 subtypes.
The HA of influenza A virus comprises two structurally distinct regions, namely, a globular head region and a stem region. The globular head region contains a receptor binding site which is responsible for virus attachment to a target cell and participates in the haemagglutination activity of HA. On the other hand, the stem region contains a fusion peptide which is necessary for membrane fusion between the viral envelope and an endosomal membrane of the cell and thus relates to fusion activity [Wiley et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 56, 365-394 (1987)].
All of anti-HA antibodies, which have been obtained hitherto as an antibody capable of recognizing the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, recognize the globular head region of HA. However, this region most frequently undergoes antigen mutation. Therefore, these antibodies are not common to the subtypes of human infleunza A virus and, further, lose the recognizing ability with antigenic changes in the HA of the virus.
On the other hand, Green et al. have synthesized a polypeptide based on an amino acid sequence in the stem region of HA of the H3N2 subtype and obtained antibodies against this polypeptide. However, these antibodies have a low neutralization activity (Published Japanese Translation of PCT Patent Applications from Other Countries, No. 501714/1984). Furthermore, the polypeptide per se employed as an antigen does not react with rabbit antiviral serum obtained by immunizing with the H3N2 subtype, which suggests that there is a problem from the viewpoint of antigenicity too [Cell, 28, 477-487 (1982)].
The infectivity of the HA of influenza A virus is activated when the HA is cleaved at one site with a protease. The larger polypeptide thus obtained is called HA1 while the smaller one HA2. It is believed that between these polypeptide HA2 will undergo less antigen mutation due to the subtype.,
In East German Patent Laid-Open No. 228737, H. Glathe et. al. describe that HA2 is taken out by treating viral particles successively with an acid and trypsin or with a reducing agent alone.
By these treatments, however, HA molecules are destroyed in the stereostructure and irreversibly denatured. As a result, the HA2 thus obtained does not have its inherent stereostructure. In addition, the above-mentioned patent is silent whether the efficacy of the obtained HA2 as a vaccine has been specifically confirmed or not.
[Problems to be Solved by the Invention]
Human influenza A virus periodically changes types of HA and NA and thus causes wide prevalence. It is often observed that vaccinization before winter, i.e, the season of prevalence, produces no effect, since the prevalence is caused by a virus of a different type. If an antibody, which is common to virus subtypes in HA and NA molecules and capable of recognizing an antigen site hardly undergoing antigenic mutation, in particular, the configuration, and has neutralization activity for viruses, can be acquired, this antibody is usable in the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of infection with the A virus. Furthermore, the antigen site per se is useful as a vaccine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an antibody which has a cross recognizing ability for influenza A virus subtypes and has a virus neutralization activity, an antigen site polypeptide which is usable as a vaccine, and a gene coding for said polypeptide.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
To sum up, the first invention relates to an anti-human influenza virus antibody characterized by having the characteristics (a) and (b) specified below:
(a) recognizing the stem region of HA molecule of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes of human influenza A virus but not recognizing the stem region of a HA molecule of the H3N2 subtype thereof; and
(b) having neutralization activity for the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes of human influenza A virus but no neutralization activity for the H3N2 subtype thereof.
The second invention relates to an immunogenic artificial polypeptide characterized by having an antigenicity substantially same as that of the stem region in HA molecule of human influnza A virus.
The third invention relates to an immunogenic artificial polypeptide characterized by having an antigenicity substantially same as that of the stem region in HA molecule of human influenza A virus and lacking a globular head region of HA molecule.
The forth invention relates to a gene coding for the immunogenic artificial polypeptide of the second invention.
The fifth invention relates to a gene coding for the immunogenic artificial polypeptide of the third invention.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies and consequently found out that an antibody against an antigen site, which is conserved commonly in the stem regions of HA molecule of H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes of human influenza A virus, has a potent neutralization activity for viruses of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, that this antibody is highly useful in the treatment and prevention of influenza and that a polypeptide having an antigen site which is conserved commonly in the stem region of HA molecule of human influenza A virus is useful as a vaccine. And the present inventors have found out that a polypeptide having an antigen site, which is conserved commonly in the stem regions of HA molecule of human influenza A virus, and lacking the globular head region of HA molecule of human influenza A virus is highly useful as a vaccine. And then the present inventors have created a gene coding for said polypeptides which is useful for manufacture of said polypeptides by the genetic recombination technology. Thus the present invention was completed.
Examples of the immunogenic artificial polypeptide of the present invention, which has an antigenicity substantially the same as the stem region of HA molecule of the influenza A viruses and lacks a globler head region of HA molecules, includes polypeptide which lacks a globler head regions of HA molecule by artificial proteolysis, and which is expressed by the HA gene lacking specificaly a globular head regions of HA molecules. These polypeptides should only have the configuration which the antibody recognizing an antigen site common to the stem regions of HA molecule specificaly can recognize, may lack some part of the molecule or also may have the additional amino acid sequence.
Furthermore, these polypeptides may be partially digested with a protease in the process for producing the same by the protein engineering or genetic engineering technique.
Namely, the expression xe2x80x9chaving an antigenicity substantially the same as that of the stem region in HA moleculexe2x80x9d as used herein means that the polypeptide has an antigenicity of both of the HA1 and HA2 in the stem region of HA molecule which is efficiently usable as a vaccine. Therefore such a polypeptide comprising HA2 alone, the inherent stereostructure of which has been destroyed due to denaturation, as the one reported by H. Glathe et. al. as cited above is excluded from the scope of the present invention.
As examples of the immunogenic artificial polypeptide of the present invention which is the most effective as a vaccine, the following ones may be cited.
(1) An immunogenic artificial polypeptide which contains at least a TGLRN polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 1 in the sequence listing and a GITNKVSVIEK polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 2 in the sequence listing in the molecule and has an antigenicity wherein the configuration of these sequences is substantially the same as that of the stem region of hemagglutinin molecule of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes.
(2) An immunogenic artificial polypeptide which contains at least a TGMRN polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 3 in the sequence listing and a QINGKLNR (L/V) IEK polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 4 in the sequence listing in the molecule and has an antigenicity wherein the configuration of these sequences is substantially the same as that of the stem region of hemagglutinin molecule of the H3N2 subtype.
(3) An immunogenic artificial polypeptide of the third invention of the present invention separated from hemagglutinin molecule of human influenza A virus which has been treated with a protease.
The antibody according to the present invention, which recognizes a site common to the stem regions in HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes of human influenza A virus and has a neutralization activity for the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes of human influenza A virus, can be prepared as a monoclonal antibody in the following manner. A mammal such as mouse, guinea pig or rabbit is immunized with an antigen. As the antigen, viral particles selected from among those of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes may be used. Examples of virus strains of the H1N1 subtype include A/Bangkok/10/83, A/Yamagata/120/86, A/Osaka/930/88, A/Suita/1/89 (each being a stock of the Research Institute for Microbial Diseases, Osaka University), A/PR/8/34 [influenza (H1N1), ATCC VR-95], Al/FM/1/47 [influenza A (H1N1), ATCC VR-97], A/New Jersey/8/76 [influenza A (H1N1), ATCC VR-897], A/NWS/33 [influenza A (H1N1), ATCC VR-219], A/Weiss/43 [influenza A (H1N1), ATCC VR-96] and A/WS/33 (influenza A (H1N1), ATCC VR-8251. Examples of strains of the H2N2 subtype include A/Okuda/57, A/Adachi/2/57, A/Kumamoto/1/65, A/Kaizuka/2/65, A/Izumi/5/65 (each being a stock of the Research Institute for Microbial Diseases, Osaka University) and A2/Japan/305/57 [influenza A (H2N2), ATCC VR-100]. Alternately, the mammal can be immunized with an HA molecule obtained from these viruses, an HA polypeptide prepared by using the genetic recombination technology, a recombinant polypeptide containing the recognition site of the antibody of the present invention, namely, the antigen site of the stem region of an HA molecule therein or a synthetic polypeptide containing the antigen site of the stem region of an HA molecule therein. Next, spleen cells obtained from the animal thus immunized are fused with myeloma cells. From the hybridomas thus obtained, cells which produce an antibody having the characteristics (A) to (C) as will be specified below are selected and incubated to thereby give the target antibody according to the present invention.
(A) It has an avidity and a neutralization activity for viruses of the above-mentioned H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes.
(B) It has neither any avidity nor any neutralization activity for viruses of the H3N2 subtype such as A/Fukuoka/C29/85, A/Sichuan/2/87, A/Ibaraki/1/90, A/Suita/1/90, A/Kitakyushu/159/93 (each being a stock of the Research Institute for Microbial Diseases, Osaka University), A/Port Chalmers/1/73 [influenza A (H3N2), ATCC VR-810] and A2/Aichi/2/68 [influenza A, ATCC VR547] and influenza B viruse strains such as B/Nagasaki/1/87 (a stock of the Research Institute for Microbial Diseases, Osaka University) and B/Allen/45 [influenza B, ATCC VR-102].
(c) It recognizes HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, does not inhibit the haemagglutination activity for which the globular head region of the HA molecule is responsible, but inhibits the membrane fusion activity for which the stem region of the HA molecule is responsible.
These hybridomas are prepared in accordance with the description of Nature, 256, 495-497 (1975). As a mouse to be immunized, a Balb/c mouse and an Fl mouse obtained by mating a Balb/c mouse with another mouse of a different series may be used. The immunization is effected, for example, thrice within 2 to 5 months by using 100 to 1000 HAU/animal of viral particles as an antigen. The feeding of the mouse and the collection of its spleen cells are carried out in a conventional manner.
As the myeloma cells, SP2/0-Ag14 (ATCC CRL1581), p3x63Ag8U.1 (ATCC CRL1597), p3x63Ag8 (ATCC TIB9) or p3x63-Ag8. 653 (ATCC CRL1580) may be suitably employed. The spleen cells and the myeloma cells are mixed together at a ratio of from 1:1 to 10:1. The fusion is effected by maintaining the mixture of these cells at 35 to 37xc2x0 C. in a phosphate buffer solution (pH 7.2-7.4) containing NaCl (about 0.85%), dimethyl sulfoxide [10-20% (v/v)] and polyethylene glycol of a molecular weight of 1000 to 6000 for 1 to 5 minutes. By using an HAT medium, cells growing thereon are selected as fused cells. The fused cells are cloned by repeating the limiting dilution procedure at least thrice.
The hybridomas are incubated by a method commonly used for incubating animal cells. Thus the antibody of the present invention can be obtained in the medium. Alternately, the hybridomas may be transplanted into the peritoneal cavity of a nude mouse or a Balb/c mouse treated with pristane and grown therein. As a result, the antibody of the present invention can be accumulated in the ascites. Namely, 0.5 to 1 mg of pristans is inoculated into the peritoneal cavity of the mouse. Two to 3 weeks thereafter, 5xc3x97106 to 1xc3x97107 hybridomas are transplanted into the peritoneal cavity of the animal. Then the ascites, which is usually accumulated after 7 to 10 days, is taken out. The monoclonal antibody contained in the culture and the ascites may be purified by a conventional method.
The monoclonal antibody thus obtained recognizes the stem regions of HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes and inhibits the membrane fusion activity of these viruses to thereby neutralize these viruses. Now the properties of this antibody will be described in greater detail.
(a) The results of the staining test indicate that the antibody of the present invention recognizes MDCK cells (ATCC CCL34) infected with the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes but does not recognize MDCK cells infected with the H3N2 subtype. The staining test is effected in accordance with the method described in J. Clin. Microbiol., 28, 1308-1313 (1990) by using four antibodies, namely, the monoclonal antibody of the present invention, rabbit anti-mouse immunoglobulin G serum, goat anti-rabbit immunoglobulin G serum, and peroxidase-rabbit anti-peroxidase complex.
(b) The results of the immunoprecipitation test indicate that the antibody of the present invention recognizes HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes but does not recognize an HA molecule of the H3N2 subtype.
(c) In the haemagglutination test, the antibody of the present invention does not inhibit the hemagglutination activities of the H1N1, H2N2 and H3N2 subtypes.
(d) The antibody of the present invention recognizes a common conserved region characteristic of the stem regions of HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, which is specified by analyzing genes coding for the HA molecules, but does not recognize a common conserved region characteristic of the stem region of an HA molecule of the H3N2 subtype.
A gene coding for the HA molecule (hereinafter referred to simply as HA gene) is analyzed by the following method.
MDCK cells are infected with viral particles and the infected cells are harvested on the following day. Viral RNAs in the cells are extracted by using guanidine isothiocyanate. Next, an oligonucleotide primer complementary to the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of the negative strand RNA of each of the H1N1, H2N2 and H3N2 subtypes (for example, the primer 5 represented by the SEQ ID No. 5 in the sequence listing) is prepared and cDNAs are synthesized by using this primer. To amplify these cDNAs, another oligonucleotide primer complementary to the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of the positive strand RNA of each of the H1N1, H2N2 and H3N2 subtypes (for example, the primer 6 represented by the SEQ ID No. 6 in the sequence listing) is prepared. Then the cDNAs can be efficiently amplified by the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method with the use of the primers 5 and 6. An HA gene of about 1.7 kbp contained in an amplified DNA is separated by agarose gel electrophoresis and then the second PCR is effected by using, for example, the primers 5 and 6. The DNA thus amplified is centrifuged by using 20% (w/v) polyethylene glycol 6000/2.5 M NaCl to thereby give a purified precipitate fraction. Subsequently, sequence primers selected from among HA gene sequences of the subclasses of viruses are prepared. After labeling these primers with [xcex3-32P]ATP, the labeled primers are annealed with the above-mentioned purified fraction, followed by sequencing by the dideoxy method with the use of a thermal cycler [Bio-Techniques, 9, 66-72 (1990)].
For example, the primers 7 to 14 represented respectively by the SEQ ID Nos. 7 to 14 in the sequence listing are sequence primers for the H1N1 subtype, the primers 15 to 23 represented respectively by the SEQ ID Nos. 15 to 23 in the sequence listing are sequence primers for the H2N2 subtype, and the primers 24 to 26 represented respectively by the SEQ ID Nos. 24 to 26 in the sequence listing are sequence primers for the H3N2 subtype. A part of the gene coding for the stem region of the HA molecule of the H1N1 subtype can be amplified and analyzed at a high efficiency by using the primers 9 and 13 as PCR primers and the primers 11 and 12 as sequence primers. A part of the gene coding for the stem region of the HA molecule of the H2N2 subtype can be amplified and analyzed at a high efficiency by using the primers 17 and 21 as PCR primers and the primers 19 and 20 as sequence primers. Further, a part of the gene coding for the stem region of the HA molecule of the H3N2 subtype can be amplified and analyzed at a high efficiency by using the primers 24 and 26 as PCR primers and the primers 25 and 26 as sequence primers.
As common conserved regions in HA molecules of H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, the TGLRN polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 1 in the sequence listing and the GITNKVNSVIEK polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 2 in the sequence listing in the stem regions in the HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, which have been found out by the present inventors, can be cited. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the tertiary structure of an HA molecule [Wiley et al., Nature, 289, 373-378 (1981)] and shows the position of the common conserved regions in HA molecules of H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes. As FIG. 1 shows, these polypeptide sequences, represented by the A region and the B region in the figure, are close to each other at the center of the stem region of the HA molecule. A monoclonal antibody C179, which is an example of the antibody of the present invention and produced by Hybridoma C179 (FERM BP-4517), recognizes A region (the TGLRN polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 1 in the sequence listing) and B region (the GITNKVNSVIEK polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 2 in the sequence listing) in the stem region of this HA molecule.
(e) In the neutralization activity test, the antibody of the present invention inhibits the plaque- or focus-forming abilities of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes but does not inhibit the plaque- or focus-forming ability of the H3N2 subtype. The neutralization activity test is carried out by the plaque reduction neutralization test or the influenza virus rapid focus reduction neutralization test described in the above-mentioned Journal of Clinical Microbiology. More specifically, the antibody is mixed with an virus and kept warm for a given period of time. Then MDCK cells are infected therewith and the neutralization activity is judged based on the reduction in the plaques or foci.
(f) In the fusion activity test, the antibody of the present invention inhibits the membrane fusion activities of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes but does not inhibit that of the H3N2 subtype. The fusion activity test is effected in accordance with a method described in Nature, 300, 658-659 (1982). Specifically, CV-1 cells (ATCC CCL70) are infected with a virus and treated with an antibody. Then the ability to inhibit the fusion activity is determined by examining the formation of polykaryons.
The antibody according to the present invention binds to the stem regions of HA molecules, inhibits the membrane fusion activities of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes and markedly neutralizes the infectious powers of these virus strains. Accordingly, the antibody of the present invention is usable in the prevention and treatment of influenza caused by the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes. Usually, this antibody may be administered to an adult in a dose of from about 0.5 to 5000 mg, preferably from 5 to 500 mg. The antibody of the present invention may be formulated into preparations by mixing with, for example, common fillers, physiological saline, glucose solution, mannitol, methylcellulose or gelatin. This preparation may be in the form of a freeze-dried product which can be re-dissolved in an isotonic liquid such as physiological saline, a 5% glucose solution or ringer""s solution immediately before use. When the antibody of the present invention is to be administered to man, it is preferably used in the form of a chimeric antibody which is hardly recognized as a foreign substance in the human body. It is still preferable to use it as an artificial antibody obtained by transplanting the antigen recognition site alone into a human type antibody.
The antibody of this invention for example the monoclonal antibody C179 can bind to the stem regions of HA molecules, inhibit the membrane fusion activity of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes and markedly nentralizes the infections powers of these virus strains. Accordingly, the polypeptide capable of inducing the antibody which binds to the stem regions of HA molecules of H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, inhibits the membrane fusion activities of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes and markedly neutralizes the infections powers of these viruses (hereinafter this type antibody is referred to simply as C179 type antibody) is usable as a vaccine for influenza. Namely, the prevalence of influenza caused by the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes can be prevented and treated by using a polypeptide, which has an antigenicity substantially the same as the stem regions of HA molecules of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, as an immunogen. Examples of the immunogenic polypeptide include HA molecules prepared from the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes and an HA polypeptide constructed by the genetic recombination technology. However, the globular head region of HA molecule is easy to become antigenic epitope and most frequently undergoes antigen mutation. So, a polypeptide having a stem region of HA molecule and lacking the globular head region of HA molecule is more effective as an antigen polypeptide which can induce C179 type antibody.
The polypeptide having an antigenicity which is substantially same as that of the stem region of HA molecule and lacking the globular head region of HA molecule (hereinafter this polypeptide is referred to simply as stem region polypeptide) is obtained by enzymatic digestion and deletion of a globular head region of HA molecule or an HA polypeptide.
For example, the stem region polypeptide can be prepared by limitedly digesting HA molecules purified from viral particles of the H1N1 or H2N2 subtype with a protease. Alternately, the stem region polypeptide prepared by treating each of viral particles, a split vaccine obtained by inactivating viral particles, or an extract obtained by treating viral particles with a surfactant with a protease may be used. As the protease to be used herein, proteinase which can digest the globular head region in HA molecules without causing the loss of the antigenicity of the stem region are desirable. As an example of the proteinase usable in the present invention, Proteinase K (EC 3.4.21.14; manufactured by Boehringer), which is an alkaline proteinase produced by Tritirachium album, may be cited. By using a proteinase which is comparable to this Proteinase K in the achievement of the digestion results, the stem region polypeptide of the present invention can be prepared. It is also possible to combine a proteinase with a peptidase and conduct the treatment with the peptidase after the completion of the treatment with the proteinase. Since HA molecules exist in the form of rigid trimers in a solution, they are hardly digested with a protease. Accordingly HA molecules can be efficiently treated with the protease in the presence of a modifier such as guanidine hydrochloride or urea. The modifier may be used at such a concentration as to allow the digestion by the protease without causing irreversible denaturation of the target stem region polypeptide. When urea is used as the modifier, the digestion with the protease may be effected in the presence of from 0.1 to 8 M, preferably from 1 to 3 M of urea. This protease-treatment can be performed by using a resin such as Sepharose on which the protease has been immobilized. After the completion of the reaction, the protease-immobilized resin can be easily eliminated by centrifugation. The modifier and low molecular weight matters in the reaction mixture can be eliminated by dialysis. Thus protease-treated HA molecules can be prepared. The molecular weight of the protease-treated HA molecules can be measured by gel electrophoresis. Further, the target stem region polypeptide can be confirmed by measuring the avidity of the protease-treatment product for C179 type antybody and its haemagglutination activity.
The stem region polypeptide obtained by the protease-treatment is a polypeptide having an antigenicity substantially the same as that of the stem region in HA molecule (an avidity for C179 type antibody) and lacking the biological activity of the globular head region thereof (a hemagglutination activity). It consists of a polypeptide part originating in the HA1 stem region in HA molecule and another polypeptide part originating in HA2 therein. In this point, this polypeptide essentially differs from the above-mentioned vaccine of H. Glathe et. al. which consists of a polypeptide originating in HA2 alone.
The polypeptide having an antigenicity which is substantially same as that of the stem region of HA molecule and lacking the globular head region of HA molecule is obtained by genetic recombination or by chemical synthesis. For example it is possible to get the polypeptide as follows. HA gene is prepared from a virel RNA, and a gene encoding a globular head region is deleted from HA gone by using some restriction enzyme or using PCR method. Then this HA gene, which is lacking a coding region of globular head region of HA molecule, is integrated into a vector and expressed in animal cell such as CV-1 cells. Then the antigenic activity of the stem region polypeptides can be detected by binding activity to C179 type antibody. The example of stem region polypeptide should have a common conserned region for stem region of HA molecute of H1N1 subtype and H2N2 subtype in its molecule and have the ability of inducing C179 type antibody. As the example of the stem region polypeptide, a polypeptide having a TGLRN polypeptide sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 1 in the sequence listing and a GITNKVNSVIEK polypeptide sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 2 in the sequence listing and having an antigenicity wherein the configuration of these sequence is substantially same as that natural HA molecule of H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes can be obtained, isolated and used.
The example of stem region polypeptide may be the polypeptide having deletion, substitution, addetion, insertion, inversion, or replacement of amino acid, and it doesn""t alter the antigenicity and C179 type antibody inducible activity. It may be the polypeptide deleting some part of C terminal and/or N terminal of stem region polypeptide or having a signal polypeptide of HA molecule at C terminal of stem region polypeptide or some part of globular head region in the stem region polypeptide.
When such a polypeptide is used as a vaccine, its antigenicity can be elevated by selecting an appropriate carrier. Examples of the carrier include albumin and polyamino acids. The vaccine of the present invention can be administered by the conventional active immunization method. More specifically, it can be administered in such an amount as to give an immunogenicity effective for the prevention or treatment one or more times by a method suitable for the preparation. The vaccine may be formulated into a pharmaceutical preparation by a conventional method. It may further contain an adjuvant for improving immune response.
The antibody, which recognizes a site common to the stem regions in HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype of human influenza A virus, can be prepared as a monoclonal antibody in the following manner. A mammal such as mouse, guinea pig or rabbit is immunized with an antigen. As the antigen, viral particles selected from among those of the H3N2 subtype may be used. Alternately, the mammal can be immunized with an HA molecule obtained from these viruses, an HA polypeptide prepared by using the genetic recombination technology, a recombinant polypeptide containing the recognition site of the antibody, namely, the antigen site of the stem region of an HA molecule therein or a synthetic polypeptide containing the antigen site of the stem region of an HA molecule therein. Next, spleen cells obtained from the animal thus immunized are fused with myeloma cells. From the hybridomas thus obtained, cells which produce an antibody having the characteristics (D) to (F) as will be specified below are selected and incubated to thereby give the target antibody.
(D) It has an avidity for virus of H3N2 subtype.
(E) It has none avidity for viruses of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes, and influenza B viruse strains.
(F) It recognizes HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype, does not inhibit the haemagglutination activity for which the globular head region of the HA molecule is responsible.
These hybridomas are prepared in accordance with above description. As a mouse to be immunized, a Balb/c mouse and an F1 mouse obtained by mating a Balb/c mouse with another mouse of a different series may be used. The immunization is effected, for example, thrice within 2 to 5 months by using 100 to 1000 HAU/animal of viral particles as an antigen. The feeding of the mouse and the collection of its spleen cells are carried out in a conventional manner.
As the myeloma cells, SP2/0-Ag14, p3x63Ag8U.1, p3x63Ag8 or p3x63-Ag8.653 may be suitably employed. The spleen cells and the myeloma cells are mixed together at a ratio of from 1:1 to 10:1. The fusion is effected by maintaining the mixture of these cells at 35 to 37xc2x0 C. in a phosphate buffer solution (pH 7.2-7.4) containing NaCl (about 0.85%), dimethyl sulfoxide [10-20% (v/v)] and polyethylene glycol of a molecular weight of 1000 to 6000 for 1 to 5 minutes. By using an HAT medium, cells growing thereon are selected as fused cells. The fused cells are cloned by repeating the limiting dilution procedure at least thrice.
The hybridomas are incubated by a method commonly used for incubating animal cells. Thus the antibody of the present invention can be obtained in the medium. Alternately, the hybridomas may be transplanted into the peritoneal cavity of a nude mouse or a Balb/c mouse treated with pristane and grown therein. As a result, the antibody of the present invention can be accumulated in the ascites. Namely, 0.5 to 1 mg of pristans is inoculated into the peritoneal cavity of the mouse. Two to 3 weeks thereafter, 5xc3x97106 to 1xc3x97107 hybridomas, are transplanted into the peritoneal cavity of the animal. Then the ascites, which is usually accumulated after 7 to 10 days, is taken out. The monoclonal antibody contained in the culture and the ascites may be purified by a conventional method.
The monoclonal antibody thus obtained recognizes the stem regions of HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype. Now the properties of this antibody will be described in greater detail.
(g) The results of the staining test indicate that the antibody recognizes MDCK cells infected with the H3N2 subtype but does not recognize MDCK cells infected with the H1N1 subtype or H2N2 subtype.
(h) The results of the immunoprecipitation test indicate that the antibody recognizes HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype but does not recognize an HA molecule of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes.
(i) In the haemagglutination test, the antibody does not inhibit the hemagglutination activities of the H1N1, H2N2 and H3N2 subtypes.
(j) The antibody recognizes a common conserved region characteristic of the stem regions of HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype, which is specified by analyzing genes coding for the HA molecules, but does not recognize a common conserved region characteristic of the stem region of an HA molecule of the H1N1 and H2N2 subtypes.
As common conserved regions in HA molecules of H3N2 subtype, the TGMRN polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 3 in the sequence listing and the QINGKLNR(L/V)IEK polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 4 in the sequence listing in the stem regions in the HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype, which have been found out by the present inventors, can be cited. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the tertiary structure of an HA molecule [Wiley et al., Nature, 289, 373-378 (1981)] and shows the position of the common conserved regions in the HA molecules of H3N2 subtype. As FIG. 2 shows, these polypeptide sequences, represented by the Axe2x80x2 region and the Bxe2x80x2 region in the figure, are close to each other at the center of the stem region of the HA molecule. A monoclonal antibody AI3C, which is an example of the antibody which binds the conserved regions and is prodced by Hybridoma AI3C (FERM BP-4516), recognizes Axe2x80x2 region (the TGMRN polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 3 in the sequence listing) and Bxe2x80x2 region [the GINGKLNR(L/V)IEK polypeptide sequence represented by the SEQ ID No. 4 in the sequence listing] in the stem region of this HA molecule.
The monoclonal antibody AI3C can bind specifically to the stem regions of HA molecules of H3N2 subtype (hereinafter this type antibody is referred to simply as AI3C type antibody). Accordingly, the polypeptide capable of inducing the AI3C type antibody is usable as a vaccine for influenza. Namely, the prevalence of influenza caused by the H3N2 subtype can be prevented and treated by using a polypeptide, which has an antigenicity substantially same as the stem regions of HA molecules of the H3N2 subtype, as an immunogen. Examples of the immunogenic polypeptide include HA molecules prepared from the H3N2 subtype and an HA polypeptide constructed by the genetic recombination technology. However, the globular head region of HA molecule is easy to become antigenic epitope and most frequently undergoes antigen mutation. So, a stem region polypeptide is more effective as an antigen polypeptide which can induce AI3C type antibody.
The stem region polypeptide having an antigenicity which is substantially same as that of the stem region of HA molecule of H3N2 subtype is obtained by enzymatic digestion and deletion of a globular head region of HA molecule or an HA polypeptide.
For example, the stem region polypeptide can be prepared by limitedly digesting HA molecules purified from viral particles of the H3N2 subtype with a protease. Alternately, the stem region polypeptide prepared by treating each of viral particles, a split vaccine obtained by inactivating viral particles, or an extract obtained by treating viral particles with a surfactant with a protease may be used. As the protease to be used herein, proteinase which can digest the globular head region in HA molecules without causing the loss of the antigenicity of the stem region are desirable. As an example of the proteinase usable in the present invention, Proteinase K may be cited. By using a proteinase which is comparable to this Proteinase K in the achievement of the digestion results, the stem region polypeptide of the present invention can be prepared. It is also possible to combine a proteinase with a peptidase and conduct the treatment with the peptidase after the completion of the treatment with the proteinase. Since HA molecules exist in the form of rigid trimers in a solution, they are hardly digested with a protease. Accordingly HA molecules can be efficiently treated with the protease in the presence of a modifier such as guanidine hydrochloride or urea. The modifier may be used at such a concentration as to allow the digestion by the protease without causing irreversible denaturation of the target stem region polypeptide. When urea is used as the modifier, the digestion with the protease may be effected in the presence of from 0.1 to 8 M, preferably from 1 to 3 M of urea. This protease-treatment can be performed by using a resin such as Sepharose on which the protease has been immobilized. After the completion of the reaction, the protease-immobilized resin can be easily eliminated by centrifugation. The modifier and low molecular weight matters in the reaction mixture can be eliminated by dialysis. Thus protease-treated HA molecules can be prepared. The molecular weight of the protease-treated HA molecules can be measured by gel electrophoresis. Further, the target stem region polypeptide can be confirmed by measuring the avidity of the protease-treatment product for AI3C type antibody and its haemagglutination activity.
The stem region polypeptide obtained by the protease-treatment is a polypeptide having an antigenicity substantially the same as that of the stem region in HA molecule (an avidity for AI3C type antibody) and lacking the biological activity of the globular head region thereof (a hemagglutination activity). It consists of a polypeptide part originating in the HA1 stem region in HA molecule and another polypeptide part originating in HA2 therein. In this point, this polypeptide essentially differs from the above-mentioned vaccine of H. Glathe et. al. which consists of a polypeptide originating in HA2 alone.
The stem region polypeptide having an antigenicity which is substantially same as that of the stem region of HA molecule of H3N2 subtype is obtained by genetic recombination or by chemical synthesis. For example it is possible to get the polypeptide as follows. HA gene is prepared from a virel RNA of H3N2 subtype, and a gene encoding a globular head region is deleted from HA gone by using some restriction enzyme or using PCR method. Then this HA gene, which is lacking a coding region for globular head region of HA molecule, is integrated into a vector and expressed in animal cell such as CV-1 cells. Then the antigenic activity of these stem region polypeptides can be detected by binding activity to AI3C type antibody. The example of stem region polypeptide should have a common conserned region for stem region of HA molecute of H3N2 subtype in its molecule and have the ability of inducing AI3C type antibody. As the example of the stem region polypeptide, a polypeptide having a TGMRN polypeptide sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 3 in the sequence listing and a QINGKLNR(L/V)IEK polypeptide sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 4 in the sequence listing and exhibiting an antigenicity wherein the configuration of these sequence is substantially same as that natural HA molecule of H3N2 subtype can be obtained, isolated and used.
The example of stem region polypeptide may be the polypeptide having deletion, substitution, addetion, insertion, inversion, or replacement of amino acid, and it doesn""t alter the antigenicity and AI3C type antibody inducible activity. It may be the polypeptide deleting some part of C terminal and/or N terminal of stem region polypeptide or having a signal polypeptide of HA molecule at C terminal of stem region polypeptide or some part of globular head region in the stem region polypeptide.
When such a polypeptide is used as a vaccine, its antigenicity can be elevated by selecting an appropriate carrier. Examples of the carrier include albumin and polyamino acids. The vaccine of the present invention can be administered by the conventional active immunization method. More specifically, it can be administered in such an amount as to give an immunogenicity effective for the prevention or treatment one or more times by a method suitable for the preparation. The vaccine may be formulated into a pharmaceutical preparation by a conventional method. It may further contain an adjuvant for improving immune response.
The dose of the stem region polypeptide of this invention to be administered depends on, for example, the properies of the vaccine employed, the concentration of the polypeptide in a preparation and the administration route. Usually it may be administered to an adult in a dose of from 1 xcexcg to 100 mg, preperably from 10 xcexcg to 10 mg.